Lyon's Earl Grey Tea
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: All thanks to a horrible mission, Erza had to retrieve a mini-Gray. What's Lyon doing there and why did he just drop Gray into his tea? Why are people asking him how it tastes? LyonxGray, minor LokexGray


_Another LyoRay one-shot. Me and my friend were discussing about Fairy Tail when I came across Earl Grey Tea with the brand called Lyon's on it. Using our weird minds, we imagined out this plot. Could any of you try drawing Lyon holding a cup of tea with a mini-Gray swimming in it?_

* * *

~LyoRay~

"Of all people I had to run into, it had to be Dan Straight!" the raven-haired ice mage attempted to bellow.

I guess I shall explain the circumstances. Gray went off on a solo mission, since Erza was busy at the moment. He ran into Dan Straight who offered his assistance in helping him. Gray accidentally touched Dan's spear and that led him to shrink. Unfortunately, the spear broke from heavy magic impact. Due to Gray inconvenient form, Erza went to fetch him back to the guild.

At the moment, mini-Gray was sitting on Erza's shoulder with his arms crossed. They were just a few houses away from the guild and the mini-mage was preparing to hear a bunch of insults from Natsu. Erza assured his safety since she was partly responsible for this fiasco. She would prevent anyone from sitting on him, stepping on him and so on.

When Titania opened the doors to the guild hall, everything went silent as they stared at her. Gray looked around, scanning the room and to his relief, the Salamander was not there. Erza then made her way to where Lucy and Lyon were seated at. Wait... Why was Lyon Vastia there?

'One of his visits I suppose,' Gray guessed.

Erza sat across from Lucy and grabbed the mini-ice mage by the back of his collar and placed him in the middle of the table. Surprisingly, no one has noticed him.

"Hey Erza. Where's Gray?" the Celestial mage asked.

Erza took a moment to order some cake from Mira before answering.

"He's right here," the scarlet-haired warrior answered.

Gray leaned on something behind him. What it he his back was on was something he did not know. He saw Lucy scanning the area, probably looking for him.

'Prepare to be- woah!' Gray shouted mentally, clinging onto whatever he was leaning on for dear life.

When he looked back, he noticed that he was clinging onto a sugar bottle which was being lifted from the table. When it was upside-down above a cup of tea, it started to shake. Gray tried to keep holding on but to no avail. He fell into the cup of tea with a small _splat_. The liquid was not that cold or deep, so he had no trouble swimming up for air. This was not the end though. Someone dipped a spoon into the tea and started stirring it. Gray quickly latched onto the silverware to prevent himself from getting thrown around. He tried screaming for help but every time he tried, the liquid would make its way into his mouth, preventing any words from coming out.

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked, turning back to the ex-quip mage.

The only response she got was her head shaking, so she went back to looking for Gray.

Finally, the stirring stopped and Gray's eyes were circling non-stop.

'I understand Natsu now...' the mini-mage mumbled in his mind, attempting not to throw up.

The cup was then lifted from its saucer. Gray immediately recovered to see what other torture awaited him. When he turned his head to the direction the cup was tilting, he almost lost his soul.

'OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY WAS LYON CHOOSING TO DRINK TEA?!' the raven head mentally shouted.

When Lyon's lips came into contact with the edge of the cup, he furrowed his eyebrows.

'Something doesn't taste right... but it tastes nicer than the original,' he thought, bringing the cup away from his mouth to examine it. At doing so, he had furious blush to accompany his facial features.

"What's wrong Lyon?" Erza asked, looking at the snowy-haired mage.

"L-Lucy... I found Gray..." Lyon muttered, placing the cup of tea in the middle of the table slowly.

When the two women looked inside the cup, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. In the cup filled with earl grey tea was a half-naked mini-Gray who looked close to fainting.

"Why is there a half-naked Gray in your tea?!" Lucy half-asked-half-demanded, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I-I don't know!" Lyon stuttered, still feeling embarrassed that he was about to devour his student.

"Gray met Dan Straight and his spear broke afterwards," Erza explained, still looking at the mini-Gray curiously.

While Mira was handing a few of the guild members their drinks, she could not help but hear their conversation. Who could not? They were practically shouting. From all of this, she came up with a brilliant idea. When it is brilliant, it involves matchmaking.

"Don't you want him in your tea?" Mira giggled evilly, loud enough for the group to hear.

By now, everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to listen.

"H-Huh?" Lyon stuttered, frantically looking for a way of escape.

"Doesn't he taste _delicious_?" Mira taunted, now standing at the group's table.

"WHY AM I STILL HERE?!" mini-Gray bellowed loud enough for the people at their table to hear.

Mira placed a strawberry shortcake in front of Erza and the scarlet-haired mage took a bite out of it.

"I'm curious. What _does_ he taste like?" Erza asked the frantic ice mage.

"U-Um... Vanilla?" Lyon answered without a thought, not wanting to suffer Titania's wrath of a late answer.

"BLAME MY SHAMPOO!" the mini-mage yelled again, already out of the cup of tea but still soaking wet.

"Ooh~ So Gray is bathing in Lyon's tea? Naughty naughty," Mira teased, shaking her head at the soaking mage.

"WHAT?!" the two ice mages yelled simultaneously, both supporting a very heavy blush on their faces.

"Don't ask why but the tea tasted better after Lyon drank it! There! Can you stop now?!" Gray told them, putting a tone of finality in his voice. Unfortunately, his last sentence went unheard.

"I'm guessing that he liked the taste of Lyon's mouth," Mira teased again in a sing-song tone.

"He lllllikes him~" Happy rolled his tongue, appearing behind Lucy.

'If he's here then... NATSU IS COMING SOON! OH MY GOD! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE THIS DOWN!' the mini-mage screamed mentally.

All eyes around the guild hall suddenly turn to Lyon suspiciously. The snowy-haired mage was having a hard time to cover a mad blush, which was as red as Erza's hair.

* * *

On the second floor of the guild, Laxus and Gildarts quite entertained by the day's show in the hall.

"This isn't something that happens every day. It's quite funny," Gildarts told the second generation dragon slayer with a grin.

"I've got to agree with you on that one old man," the blond agreed, smirking.

* * *

Lyon was starting to get cold sweat from all the pressure he was given. He _loved_ Juvia! Everybody knew that since he declared it out loud. Speaking of Juvia...

"JUVIA! DO SOMETHING!" Lyon screamed, wanting to get out of this situation.

* * *

Juvia was heading to the guild late since she had some errands to run back in her apartment in Fairy Hills. When she heard her name being screamed out, she made a dash for the guild.

When she arrived through the back door, realisation dawned on her when she heard the lingering conversations in the hall.

"Poor Juvia is going to lose Gray to Lyon."

"Maybe Gray _does_ like Lyon."

"Why are they blushing when they're denying everything?"

Juvia made her way to the people who were causing a commotion and let the comical tears flow out.

"Gray-sama! Has Juvia not done enough to deserve your love?" the water mage demanded while glaring at the snowy-haired ice mage.

Sadly for Lyon, Juvia just made matters worse.

"And I thought Lyon likes her," Lucy wondered, staring at the spectacle before her.

Juvia's imagination sets in and her love chart is re-evaluated, only revolving around Gray this time. According to her, Ultear, Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Lyon and herself like Gray.

"WHY THE FUCK IS NATSU IN THERE?!" Gray questioned loudly but no one bothered to listen to him.

"Just how many people will be after you?" Loke, who appeared out of nowhere, asked the shrunken mage.

Gray then chose to hide behind Happy, who was sitting in the middle of the table.

Unknown to all of them, Natsu just arrived in the guild. The mission he took was quite tiring, so he made his way to the nearest drink, the earl grey tea that Lyon made.

When he took a small sip, his eyes widened.

"This is some awesome tea!" Natsu exclaimed happily, taking in the scent of the tea.

Once he said that, Lyon stopped arguing with Juvia and everyone looked at Natsu like he had just grown an extra head.

"He llllikes him~" Happy rolled his tongue once again.

"H-Hey! Watch what you're drinking!" Gray warned the dense dragon slayer.

"Hey Mira! Got a recipe for this?" Natsu asked joyously.

"Mhm~" she began, "Regular earl grey tea with a dash of Lyon's mouth and a mini Gray inside."

It took a few moments for Natsu to register what he just heard before he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

At hearing the compliment Natsu gave the tea, Loke decided to try the tea for himself. He took the cup from Natsu's hold and brought the edge to his lips. When he took a small sip, he wanted to give the same response the pinkette gave.

"L-Loke?!" Lucy and Natsu questioned, both equally shocked.

"Who says I can't swing both ways?" Loke asked them, finishing the last drop of earl grey tea.

"So how does it taste Loke?" Mira asked the spirit with a smirk.

Loke willingly answered, "Pretty high class. Would be better if Lyon and Gray drank it at the same time."

"Gray-sama! How could you?!" Juvia demanded, running away with comical tears still flooding from her eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING A GOOD PARTNER LOKE?!" Gray demanded the Leo, doing his best to sound very pissed despite being shrunk.

"Did something happen between the two of you that we don't know about?" Erza asked the two ice mages, "How does Lyon know how Gray's mouth tastes like specifically?"

By this time, Lyon's face went beyond scarlet to damn crimson.

"Oh shit..." he muttered under his breath, frantically looking for a certain brunette.

Once he spotted her, he pointed an accusing finger at her saying, "I blame Cana for getting Gray drunk!"

Cana merely ignored the accusation and decided to retort with something cheekier than Mira teased them with.

"Oh? I'm sorry that I was responsible for Gray losing his virginity to Lyon," Cana half-apologised-half-accused.

"FUCK NO! BY THE WAY GRAY, YOU ARE ONE DAMN SLOPPY KISSER!" the snowy-haired mage bellowed.

"I'm still worried about my virginity..." mini-Gray muttered to himself.

Unfortunately, Loke used this to snatch up an opportunity.

"Then maybe you won't mind if I have him for myself," Loke taunted, lowering his face to Gray's level.

"Don't you dare Loke... What happened to being buddies?" Gray asked, backing away from the lion spirit, sweating profusely.

"Oh, I don't know. After all, you do taste pretty good," Loke smirked.

"People just love to take advantage of me..." Gray muttered, the bangs of his hair shadowing his very red face.

Loke took that chance to place the mini-ice mage on his palm and bring him close to his face.

"You know, you look pretty cute when you're small," the orange-haired spirit 'complimented', bringing Gray closer to his face.

Gray was burning up at this point, which was very unnatural for an ice mage. Lyon grimaced at the sight and quickly snatched his little brother figure from the flirt.

"Jealous much?" Loke smirked at the older ice mage.

"Don't you dare defile my little brother," the snowy-haired mage warned the lion spirit while placing mini-Gray on his head.

Between Loke and Lyon's glaring competition, Erza decided to ask, "I forgot to ask, but how are you going to return back to normal?"

At hearing the question, Gray wanted to just faint.

"Gray? Why are you blushing?" Lucy asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"This ain't going to be pretty," Cana told herself while chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

"_Is there any way for me to return to my former size?!" asked a frantic Gray._

"_There is one but it may be quite embarrassing for you," Dan told the now small mage._

"_I don't care! Just tell me!" the raven head demanded._

"_Alright, I'm warning you. To revert back to your original size..."_

"Th-The person I like h-has t-t-to..." At this point, everyone leaned into the conversation.

"Lick m-me all ov-ver..." Gray finished, face turning into fifty shades of red.

There was a moment of silence in the guild. No one wanted Gray to feel uncomfortable with this but the ice mage dearly wanted to be his original size once again. Anyone who looked at Lyon could see his eyebrow visibly twitching, failing badly at trying to look as if he was deep in thought.

"SCREW IT!" the older ice mage bellowed, breaking the silence in the air.

He grabbed the younger ice mage's hands with two fingers and hung him in front of his face.

'It's a good thing he doesn't have his shirt on,' Lyon thought, bringing the mini-Gray close to his face.

Gray closed his eyes in anticipation. He was worried about his guildmates' reactions but for now, he would just indulge in 'pleasure'.

Once Lyon's tongue stuck out of his mouth, it made its way to Gray's bare chest. He licked that area rather greedily, liking the feel of his student's abs. He could feel Gray shiver but he was not resisting. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

His tongue then made its way to the raven head's neck. This caused Gray to moan, but only his senpai heard it. Lyon's tongue then made its way to the best part of his whole body; his legs. He licked around his feet, and then his student's bulging member. Gray could consider this rape if he wanted to but he was enjoying this just too much.

When Lyon retracted tongue, Gray started to glow white. The glow was growing and when it dispersed, Gray was standing in front of Lyon, hands still held above his head by the snowy-haired mage. He was soaking from head to toe, both from the tea and from Lyon's saliva.

Finally realising the situation at hand, Gray took back his hands and dashed out of the guild, bangs covering his crimson face.

Lyon sighed and decided to follow his student.

"I'll go talk to him," he told them.

When he was out of the guild, some people decided to follow them.

* * *

When Gray was behind the guild building, he punched the wall beside him with so much force that it cracked under the pressure.

"Damn it..." he cursed silently.

He let a lone tear fall from his face. Maybe that was out of fear. When the second one was making its way down, he quickly wiped that one away. Tears wan not what he allowed himself to release over petty matters. It was not manly, as Elfman might have said.

"Gray!"

When said person turned his head around, he saw Lyon running towards him.

"Go on and laugh!" he scowled, "Just do- Mmph!" but was soon cut off.

Lyon shoved Gray against the wall, placing a hand behind his head to cushion the force. He quickly placed his cold lips on his student's, making the latter's eyes widen.

From afar, some people accompanying Lucy and Natsu were hiding somewhere, viewing the show before them.

"Oh my gosh..." Lucy gasped, placing both her hands over her mouth to prevent being overheard.

Once Lyon's lips collided with Gray's, the latter felt like the rest of the world did not matter besides him and the man in front of him. He did not understand why his senpai was doing this but he did not want to give up this opportunity. The younger of the two melted into the kiss, giving Lyon complete control over the situation. He bit down softly on Gray's lower lip, asking for entrance. Gray gladly obliged and opened his mouth. The older mage plunged his tongue into the raven head's wet cavern, exploring every edge of it. Gray could not resist letting out a breathless moan into the kiss.

'Damn, he's good,' the younger ice mage thought as their lips separated, gasping for air.

The only thing that showed proof of their kiss was the string of saliva that connected their mouths. They stared into each others' eyes, concentrating only on the one in front of the other. When they heard a rustle, they brought themselves back to reality and whipped their heads around. They finally realised that they were not alone.

What they saw was Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Cana, Mira and Lisanna hiding behind a few bushes, staring at them. Lyon tch'ed in annoyance. He wanted to take Gray there and then! He then started to pull Gray off somewhere else by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Gray questioned his senpai.

"Getting some privacy and proving who belongs to you," Lyon replied nonchalantly.

"Y-You don't mean..." Gray stuttered, feeling too embarrassed to even finish his sentence.

"You guys peak and I'll freeze your tongues," Lyon threatened, directing it towards the ones who stalked him.

When the two arrived at Gray's place, let's just say that some inappropriate things could be heard inside.

* * *

The next day, Lyon entered Fairy Tail's guild hall together with Gray, who was tucking his face into his collar, very red.

Lyon turned to face his now-lover and asked, "Why don't you go sit down Gray?"

"You know full well why I can't," said person replied, face becoming far redder than before.

Lucy was the first one to walk up to the two and greet them.

"How was it?" Lucy teased, winking at Gray.

"NOT ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!" Gray shouted in the blond's face, causing the girl to take a step backwards.

Lyon decided to wrap an arm around the younger ice mage's waist and blow in his ear. He struggled to get away but to no avail.

"Get lost..." the raven head weakly spat.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the snowy-haired mages mind. "I thought that I was irresistible Gray," he purred, licking Gray's neck all the way to the back of his ear.

The only response he got was a madly blushing student who muttered, "You don't kiss and tell Lyon. We agreed to that..."

* * *

_I ain't making a sequel folks. Hope you enjoyed this!~ I'm not gonna force you to R&R but if you do review, please refrain from making any criticizem sound too offensive._

* * *

**_While discussing this plot:_**

**Me: Eh? Why must it always be a kiss?**

**Lynette: Doesn't that normally work?**

**Me: Sometimes but I wanna make this a bit smexy...**

**Lynette: The how about licking Gray all over? *smirk***

**Me: You my friend are a genius! *imaginary high-five***

* * *

**Lynette: You're pretty good at discribing French kisses! Have you done it before?**

**Me: Only once and that was the Crime Sorcière pairing fic with Lyon and Ultear.**

**Lynette: Really?!**

**Me: The rest of the experience comes from reading smexy yaoi fics~**

**Lynette: ... I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing but judging by what I just read, it proved useful here.**

**Me: Fweet~**


End file.
